Understanding Chase
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: This story is a ChaseXKimiko one. So, if you don't like the pairing, too bad. It's centered around young Kimiko getting to know the real Chase Young and understanding who he is and how she feels about him. T for mature topics!
1. Meditation

Understanding Chase

(Just to let y'all know, I'm updating this story whether I get reviews or not, cuz I hate reading stories that never get finished cuz the author _didn't get enough reviews_. You shouldn't need reviews, it should be fun and for fun that you write. Not for other people to approve of your story. Gosh… Anyway, here we go! (Rating is T cuz some of the things are a little mature and I know some pretty immature people)

Chapter 1- Meditation

It had been 2 years since Raimundo had become the leader and everyone else, minus one dragon, had advanced to Shoku warrior with him. Kimiko, our young dragon of fire was still a Wudai warrior. She didn't really mind being a Wudai instead of a Shoku, what she minded was Omi's constant lectures about how she will never be as great as he because she is a girl. Honestly, it was getting old. Now she knew how Rai felt when he hadn't advanced with all of them. They never listened to her opinions, they always gave her the easiest tasks, and they always tried to protect her from everything! She was not some helpless little girl; they all knew that! It enraged her to no end to be treated like a child by her closest friends. Well, 'cept for Keiko. Keiko always understood her.

But that was Keiko, right now; she was dealing with Omi and Raimundo. They were taunting her about the fact that she never obsessively changed her outfits anymore. Sure, she wore different clothes every day, but she no longer colored her hair for every outfit. She left it the natural color, black.

"What happened to the purple hair you had when we fought Katnappe?" Raimundo prodded. Omi laughed and added in.

"Oh yes! That hair was most amusing!" he clutched his chest as he laughed and continued, "And what about the blonde hair you had when we first met!" Raimundo remembered that one.

"Oh yeah, you looked like a nerdy American girl who never got any sun and spent all day inside playing videogames!" he let out a loud guffaw after saying this. Fortunately for Kimiko, that happened to be when Clay walked in.

Clay immediately yelled at Rai, "Now, Rai, what have I told you about dissin' Americans!" A few shouts were exchanged between them, and fighting broke out. Omi tried to step in and stop their fighting, but soon he was dragged into after a cruel comment about his head was made.

Kimiko groaned and walked out to the gardens, she needed to get away from them, even if it was just spiritually and not physically. Kimiko chose her favorite spot of grass in the center of the sand garden and turned on her MP3 player. She had lost her headphones to the Orb of Tornami, so she dropped it down in the sand as it began to play relaxing music for her.

She made slow, calculated, flowing movements to the beat of her music. Gradually, fire appeared between her hands and she bent it slowly and smoothly like water. It almost looked like she was doing a traditional Japanese geisha dance. But the fire and the music brushed that notion off like dust on a countertop. For some reason, listening to Lion King (I don't own it) music always helped her focus and it calmed her down. Maybe it was because every song had a steady, smooth beat. The song continued to play the American made African music and Kimiko carefully moved the snake of fire back and forth in her hands. She leaned herself forward and backward and made smooth motions with her arms, unaware of prying eyes focused solely on her.

**Off at a certain evil-doer's palace… You know the one… ^_^**

"Chase, what are you doing?" a certain evil witch with long red poofy hair whined, "I'm bored, entertain me…"

Chase wasn't looking at her; he was staring through the All-Seeing-Eye, watching a certain young monk meditate. As he watched intently, he absentmindedly scratched one of his cats behind the ears. The cat purred happily, enjoying his master's touch.

Chase hadn't given Wuya a response, so she whined again. "All you've been doing for the past half hour is spying on the monks…!" Chase, again, remained silent. Wuya pouted, folded her arms across her chest, and approached him. "What's so interesting anyway? They haven't done anything exciting in days…" she griped, begging for the gorgeous man's attention. Wuya wasn't going to deny it, Chase was drop-dead gorgeous. Even a 1500 year old witch could see that Chase was living, breathing **man candy**.

Chase groaned, annoyed by her nasally voice, "I watch our enemies to see their daily routines and weaknesses, Wuya." He said the last word with venom. He hated her, but she was powerful, so he kept her around. Even though he had taken her powers from her, Wuya was still a force to be reckoned with, thanks to her evil cunning mind.

Wuya peered down into the eye and said, irritated, "That's just Kimiko meditating… She does that all the time…"

Chase raised an eyebrow at her and smirked. "And how would you know this, Wuya?" he asked, although it was more of a demand for her to confess.

Wuya smiled nervously and stuttered, "Oh, wh-what? Oh, I just… I w-watch them from time to time…"

Chase spoke with venom dripping off his tongue, "Without my permission?" He didn't look happy, and even Wuya knew it was best to stay on Chase's good side.

She lied quickly, "I didn't think you would mind! I m-mean… I was just watching!" Chase seemed satisfied with her response and turned back to the eye.

He observed every movement Kimiko made. Each motion was controlled and under control, but he could see that just beneath the surface, there was power in those movements. A power he had never seen in Kimiko before, it interested him to see that Kimiko had grown. He had always figured she was the weakest link, considering her temper and her gender. He had also noticed she was still a Wudai warrior, whereas the others had each moved up to Shoku warrior. Now, he was reconsidering his first opinions of her. Perhaps, she was not so weak after all…

**Temple sand gardens, we return to Kimiko…**

"Kimiko!" Omi's voice shook her out of her calm state. She screamed, lost her balance, and fell, landing on her butt.

Omi didn't seem to notice, for he asked her a question as if nothing happened, "How were you doing that?" Kimiko looked up, rubbing her eye to see Raimundo and Clay with him.

Kimiko growled viciously, mad about being disturbed, "Doing _**what**_?"

Raimundo spoke, "That thing you just did with the fire, you were, like, making it dance!"

Omi added in, "I have never seen fire move in such a way! Only has water and wind been bent to the will of its wielder! You made the flames flow like a river!"

Kimiko got up, wiping her pink skirt clean of dirt. Clay had offered her a hand getting to her feet, it seemed like he was the only gentleman she knew. Well, Clay and Chase Young, he seemed honorable enough, maybe he was gentlemanly too. Either way, she appreciated Clay's hand. But after Omi had said that, Clay retorted.

"Wait, are you sayin' Earth can't be bent like water?" he screeched with his southern accent.

Omi laughed as if it were a joke, "Oh Clay. Clay, Clay, Clay… I envy your ignorance…! Of course Earth cannot be bent like water! It is too rough and too unwilling!" Clay started shouting at him, Raimundo joining in as well. Raimundo never could leave himself out of a fight.

Kimiko groaned, picked up her MP3 player which had been long forgotten in the sand, and said to the quarreling boys, "I'm gonna go meditate…" She began to walk away from them.

"I love watching you meditate"

Kimiko stopped dead, she looked back at the boys, but they were still fighting. They hadn't even heard her say that, how could they have replied? She looked around suspiciously, but found nothing out of the ordinary.

"Must've imagined it…" she muttered as she went off to finish meditating.


	2. Broken

Understanding Chase

Quick side note: For those who didn't notice the Avatar shout-out, Kimiko was FIRE BENDING… Urg, kinda wishing I hadn't put it in there… I swear Avatar stole from XS… What with the bald kid with glowing symbols on his head… The controlling four elements, which Omi was tricked into doing in one episode… I swear, they stole it! Kay, enough of my rant, on with the story!

Chapter 2- Broken

Kimiko had just gotten situated and had finally calmed her breathing to a slow and steady pace. 'Peace, quiet, cal-'

Her thoughts were interrupted as a little green dragon slithered out, carrying a scroll screamed, "LOOK OUT! WE GOT A LIVE ONE!" And once again Kimiko screamed, lost her balance, fell, and landed on her butt.

She rubbed her bottom and grumbled, "My butt can't take much more of this abuse…" After she said this, she coulda sworn she heard someone laughing. She looked, it was Raimundo. Go figure, he always laughed when she got freaked out like that. Kimiko picked herself up and dragged her unwilling feet over to Dojo, who was already explaining about the Shen Gong Wu.

"…and it lets you put your thoughts into _their_ head. Oh, hey Kimiko! Where ya been?" Dojo asked cheerfully, Kimiko muttered angrily under her breath, "Anyways, you can read another's mind, control it, make them think things that never happened, make them forget stuff, and you can drive them to insanity too!"

Raimundo made a joke, "Like we aren't already there! Insanity is pretty much useless! Who do we know _isn't_ completely insane!" Omi laughed and agreed with him. Clay only smiled at the comment.

Dojo was already in his forty, fifty, however huge, size and he yelled to them, "C'mon kiddies! We don't have all day!" Everyone hopped onto his back and Dojo took to the skies.

**Meanwhile…**

A diamond shaped machine blinked a red arrow in a room filled with mechanical doo-dads.

Can you guess whose lair we're at?

"Jack Spicer! Evil boy genius has done it again!" Jack yelled, lifting up a little robot that looked just like Dojo, only it was grey. He noticed the blinking machine and smiled evilly. "Oh yeah!" he cheered as he and dozens of his trademark Jack-bots flew out of his evil lair. (Which isn't really that evil… I mean, it's his parents BASEMENT/GARAGE for crying out loud!)

**Somewhere in the dense jungles of the rainforest…**

"Great, the one day I didn't bring bug spray," Kimiko groaned, swatting away a mosquito.

Dojo shrunk back as they all jumped off. "Sorry kids, but the Wu is here somewhere… I can feel it in my pancreas," he said as he slithered around, searching for the Wu.

Kimiko shuddered; she didn't even want to think on that one. So, she pushed his last comment to the back of her mind and pushed vines and bushes and the occasional snake out of her way- wait snake! Kimiko screamed and threw the green tree snake as hard as she could. The poor snake hit a tree not far from her; it hit the tree and knocked fruits and leaves from its branches, and something shimmering fell as well. Kimiko blinked and slowly approached the tree.

Lying at the base of the tree was the dead snake. And beside its bloodied body (thanks to Kimiko) lay a strange looking swirly shell. She assumed it was the Wu, as it looked semi-man-made. "Cool!" she said to herself as she reached out to take it.

And wouldn't it figure? As soon as she put her hand around the Wu, a larger, gloved hand came around and held hers. Because the hand was probably twice the size of hers, it touched the Wu as well and it began to glow.

Kimiko shouted, "Can't a girl get a break!" The owner of the hand chuckled at this outburst. Kimiko turned her head so fast she thought she had given herself whiplash for a moment.

"Chase…" Kimiko hissed at him. Chase merely returned his face to his usual evil smirk as she yelled at him. "I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

Chase got uncomfortably close and, it sounded like a growl to her, so growled, "The game will be, first to cry for mercy loses." Kimiko's face paled. There was **NO WAY** she could win if that was the game!

A rustling came from the bushes and Raimundo, Omi and Clay poked their heads out of the underbrush. Kimiko didn't have much choice, even though it was a showdown she would surely lose, she added to his game, "Fine, my silk spitter against your… your…" Kimiko couldn't think. What Shen Gong Wu did Chase have?

Chase's smirk grew wider. "My Reversing mirror…"

"WHEN DID YOU GET THE REVERSING MIRROR!" Kimiko shouted, shocked that he had been able to steal it from them without any of them noticing.

"A while ago," he replied, looking bored, "Anyway, how about we make it so neither one of us can use Shen Gong Wu? It'd make the game much more interesting…"

Again, Kimiko felt despair. Now she was sure she would lose! She tried to read Chase's face to see if he was planning anything, but his features were unreadable. 'Damn him for having such a good poker face!' Kimiko thought in anger.

After a few moments of contemplation, Kimiko finally agreed to his terms. Wait, hadn't she been the one to challenge him? Why did _he_ name the terms? Dangit! She had let him manipulate the game so that there would be no chance of her winning! The land beneath their feet rose up past the trees and it rose until it was into the clouds. The others, Raimundo, Omi, Clay, and Jack had all been lifted up on sort of bleachers.

'When did Jack get here?' Kimiko wondered to herself. Did she just not hear his heli-bot over her shrieks at finding the snake? 'That's probably it…' Her outfit changed to the blue ninja looking suit and she looked to Chase. 'I'm gonna get massacred…'

"GONG YI TEMPAI!" they yelled in unison, and Chase began the onslaught. Kimiko could hardly block his attacks, she may have improved, but Chase was still far her superior. He knocked her down twice already, and things were only getting worse. She could hear her friends cheering words of encouragement to her, but it was what Jack had said that she had really heard.

"Yeah, take her down big boy!"

Kimiko had looked up to the bleachers in shock. Did Jack just call Chase 'Big Boy'? Unfortunately, her distraction left her open to Chase's next attack. His fist hit her square in the face, most of it hitting her eye and the side of her nose and her cheek. Pain seared from where it made contact and she was sent flying back a few feet.

Kimiko put her hand up to her face, it was sore and her nose was bleeding. 'Well, there's a black eye' she thought, getting to her feet.

Kimiko repeatedly attacked Chase with her usual attacks, Judalette flip, Wudai Mars, and all the unnamed attacks she had been using for the past two years. But nothing seemed to be doing any damage to him at all. She felt weaker and weaker with each blow, yet Chase looked unfazed.

Kimiko noticed anger creeping into the features of his face. Suddenly, he grabbed her wrist and twisted it behind her back. His grip was painfully tight and he was bending her arm too far, she worried he might snap it. She heard him whisper into her ear, "Why do you continue to hold back? Show me some of those new techniques you've been practicing…" He released her and she kicked out at him with her flaming flip.

Kimiko snapped at him, "No!" Chase didn't look happy to hear her defy him. And in an instant he had her arm behind her back again.

"You will show me, unless you want to lose your arm…" he growled into her ear.

Kimiko spat back at him, "You didn't say Please!" Chase tightened his grip on her wrist, causing her to wince in pain.

Chase smirked, "Please then, Kimiko, show me that power I saw in your movements earlier…" He released her and Kimiko struck at him in a way she never had before.

Her body turned and her fists struck out, flames shooting from them until she hit Chase with this new attack she had come up with while meditating. She actually hit him! Chase fell to the ground with a pained 'oof'. Kimiko taunted him, "There, now was that so hard?"

Chase glared back up at her, he looked PISSED. Like, _ROYALLY PISSED_. 'Crap' was the only thing she thought before he threw her to the ground, holding her arm up and pushing it further and further up.

"I'm impressed little Kimiko," he said maliciously, "But, you still lose."

He was bending her arm the wrong way. The pain was horrendous. She could feel her bone bending, the pain overcame her. He was going to snap her arm in two. Kimiko screamed "**STOP!**" And the sickening snap came and the ear-piercing shriek rang out as the showdown ended. She had asked for mercy. Her arm was broken…

(Side question: how do you spell Judalette flip?)


	3. Guilt

Understanding Chase

Quick thing I wanted to note- I put the rating at T because of language and some more sensitive topics. I'm not trying to insult anybody's maturity level; it's just that I've grown up around people who make a 'that's what she said' joke if you simply say that you're bored… I'm trying to compensate for people like the ones I know… Alright? Don't hate me for it. Just looking ahead…

Chapter 3- Guilt

"KIMIKO!" all three of the male Xiaolin Warriors shouted as they rushed to help their injured friend. What they saw when they reached her surprised them.

Chase was still there, holding the three Shen Gong Wu in one arm, and he was sitting upon Kimiko's small form. Raimundo hollered at him, "Get off her!" Chase merely looked at the Brazilian boy with a blank expression, then turned his head back to Kimiko.

Tears were steadily streaming down her face, and her whole body shook violently whenever she exhaled. Chase watched her for a few seconds before gently placing two fingers on her injured arm. Raimundo shouted at him to not touch her, but Chase paid him no mind. A bluish-black energy formed around his fingertips and Kimiko's shaking lessened dramatically.

When Chase had finished with whatever he did, he pretty much vanished into thin air. Or at least, that's what it looked like to the others.

They ran to her, she didn't reply to any of them when they asked if she was okay and it frightened them. Normally Kimiko would be too stubborn to admit that she was hurt, not saying anything just wasn't like her.

"We better get her back to Master Fung!" Dojo yelled as he morphed into his larger size. Clay and Raimundo carefully got Kimiko up on Dojo's back and he sped off toward the temple.

**Chase returning to his palace of eeeeviiiiil…..**

Wuya ran up to him eagerly and immediately asked, "How did it go? Did you win? Who did you beat? Why wouldn't you let me come along?"

Chase didn't really answer her. He simply dropped the Wu into her hands and mumbled, "Here, take 'em…" He then went to his throne, sat, and let out a long sigh of frustration.

Wuya stood, befuddled, this wasn't at all like the Chase she had grown to know. Normally when he'd win, Chase would be mocking the incompetence of his opponent and blathering on about how if they were to join the Heylin side they'd be more powerful. But sighing? That was definitely _not_ the norm.

She walked up to him cautiously and asked meekly, "Chase? You okay?"

"I broke her arm, Wuya…" he mumbled, putting his hand to his face as if to hide it.

Wuya was confused. "Who?" she asked.

"Kimiko…!" he snapped at her, then returned his hand to his face, "I didn't mean to go that far… It just… happened…"

Wuya chose a stupid moment to be smart and jokingly asked, "What did she do? Insult your hair?" Chase gave her a glare that could kill. Wuya backed a few feet away from him.

Chase grumbled, "I was testing her new strength… I hadn't meant to actually _break_ it, just… cause her extreme pain until she surrendered…" Chase rubbed his temples in agitation.

"Well, what did you do?" Wuya asked, shyly.

Chase didn't look up, he just replied, "I mended it…"

"Oh! Well good! She'll be much more willing to forgive you then!" Wuya chimed happily in her nasally voice. Chase looked up, confused, and stared at her.

"Fo-forgive me?" he stammered, unable to comprehend why Wuya had said that.

Wuya put her hand up in a 'no duh' position and said, "Of course!" she stopped, turned to him and asked, "That is why you healed her right? So that she wouldn't hold a grudge?"

Chase seemed lost for a moment before finally muttering, "I didn't really think about it… I just… healed her arm…" Chase rubbed his forehead, "I don't really know why…"

Wuya smiled wickedly. "Chase…!" she scurried over to him, climbing into his lap and stroking his chin, "Are you feeling guilty for injuring little Kimiko!" Wuya asked, purposely trying to see if he was weak to the feeling of guilt.

Chase looked utterly lost. "Guilty?" he repeated, "What is… guilty?"

Wuya smirked, showing her fangs, and mused, "Guilt is when you feel bad for doing something to hurt someone you care about… Everyone feels it at some point, but I _**never**_ would have imagined _you_ feeling guilty about _anything_!" Wuya added under her breath, "Especially hurting your enemy…"

Chase stared blankly at her for a few moments, then it seemed to register with him where she was. He grabbed the front of her dress and threw her across his throne room, disgusted. "When did I give you permission to sit on me!" he snarled viciously when she got back to her feet.

Wuya ignored the question and asked one of her own, "So you _are_ feeling guilty?"

Chase scowled, looked away from her, and whispered so only he could hear, "I'm not sure if guilt is the feeling to describe it…"

XD- Shorter chapter! I actually hadn't planned on typing this one… It was never in my head, but it came to life on my computer screen! Is our favorite Godzilla seed feeling guilty, or is it something more? Oooohhhh, PLOT!


	4. The Beach

Understanding Chase

(Nothing to report)(Although, my question marks do keep disappearing…)

Chapter 4- The Beach

**The temple of Xiaolininess….. If that's a word…**

"I still don't understand it!" Dojo yelled as Kimiko meditated in the gardens. It had been five days since Chase and Kimiko's battle, and Kimiko's arm had miraculously been healed when they brought her back to Master Fung. "Why would Chase heal your arm!" Dojo continued to yell, "It's just not like him!"

Kimiko was starting to get annoyed that Dojo wasn't leaving, even when she told him she needed _quiet_ when she meditated. Apparently he didn't take the hint. So, Kimiko was forced to reply. And she grumbled, "I don't know, Dojo… But for whatever reason, it still doesn't fix the fact that he broke it in the first place… So can we talk about **something else**?"

This time Dojo took the hint. "Oh. Okay…" he tried to think of something else to talk about, "Ooh! Hey! Why don't we all go to the beach! It's supposed to be a hot one out today!" Dojo asked cheerfully. Kimiko groaned.

True, her arm was better, but she still had multiple bruises, hundreds of cuts and scrapes, oh and let's not forget the shiner on her left eye. Kimiko wasn't allowed to get her eye wet until the swelling went down a little more, in case of an infection. So, even if they went, she wouldn't really be able to swim.

"I dunno Dojo…" she started, but Dojo began to beg.

"PLEASE! PLEASE! Oh, please oh please oh pleeeeeeeease!" Dojo whined loudly.

Kimiko gave in, "Okay, okay! Sheesh…! How 'bout I invite Spicer and Katnappe to come too? I'm sure they'd like to go to the beach…" she added.

Dojo seemed overjoyed, and slithered off to tell the others. Kimiko grabbed her PDA and sent Jack and Katnappe an invite. Katnappe replied instantly, as she was always online looking for cats. Jack, however, was usually building something, so he took a while.

She set it back down, and she heard Raimundo coming over as it went off again. Kimiko groaned. "Rai, can you see what Jack wants?" she asked, not turning around.

"Sure!" he said cheerfully. He read what it was and said, "Jack wants to know if he can invite Wuya and Chase to come along…" Kimiko winced at Chase's name.

After a few moments, Kimiko decided that having Wuya around would help her deal with the multitude of guys that would be going so, she reluctantly agreed.

"Yeah, I guess so… he can invite them if he wants…" she made certain she showed her unhappiness, and Rai wrote back quickly, before running off to get his suit on. Kimiko thought to herself, 'May as well get some sun while we're there… I'm almost as white as Jack!" And with that, Kimiko grabbed her PDA and hurried into the temple to change.

**Sometime later, but still at the temple…**

Omi was counting heads to see if everyone was there. Kimiko, Katnappe, and Wuya all stood near each other, as they were the _only_ girls there. Kimiko wasn't really surprised that Katnappe's swimsuit had cats on it; had she really expected anything less?

Chase was observing everyone, as he always did, whether he realized it or not. And he noted everyone's swimsuit style and color. Omi was wearing a little red speedo-ish suit; it suited him, Raimundo was wearing a pair of white swim trunks that had green and orange swirls on it, Clay was wearing simple tan swim trunks; along with his trademark cowboy hat, Jack was wearing bright red swim trunks that had black around the bottom edges, Wuya chose to wear an extremely skimpy purple bikini, Katnappe was wearing a pink one-piece that had cat heads covering 75% of it, and Kimiko wore a black two piece that revealed a little of her stomach and had flames at the base of the top and pink cherry blossoms in the middle of the top piece.

For some reason, Chase couldn't look away from the battered and still bruised Kimiko. Arguably Wuya had the more attractive curves, but he just couldn't stop staring at Kimiko.

After Omi had finished climbing onto Clay's head to see everybody else's head (he took it literally) he proceeded to use the Golden Tiger Claws to transport everybody to a beach in Hawaii that Raimundo had said got amazing waves.

Of course, it didn't transport them directly onto the beach, people would've been staring! No, it brought them to the trees near the beach and they all walked down.

Clay helped Kimiko set up a chair and an umbrella, considering she couldn't really go anywhere. And he helped set up a couple more chairs before he left, just in case somebody should decide to join her later.

"Thanks Clay," she said before sitting down and opening a book she had brought to relieve the boredom of not swimming at the beach. It was a good book, Keiko had suggested she read it, and Keiko usually knew what to read and what not to.

Everybody else went straight for the beach, all except Chase. He didn't understand why Kimiko was just sitting there.

"You come to the beach, and you read a book?" he teased.

Kimiko took that opportunity to play the guilt game. "Well I _**would**__ swim,_ but Master Fung said I can't get my black eye wet until the swelling goes down a little more," Kimiko seethed at him, "No thanks to you…"

Chase felt a sinking feeling in his stomach. This was the 'guilt' Wuya had been telling him about. It was definitely **not** in his top ten of emotions to feel. He didn't really know what else to say, so he asked, "Do you want me to heal it?" Obviously the answer was a no, because she looked about ready to rip his head off. He sighed, "Just an offer, Kimiko… No need to get so PMS about it…" Kimiko stared in shock at that comment. That was something Raimundo would say to her.

Chase sat down on the chair next to her and got comfortable. Kimiko had to ask, because she wanted to annoy him, "Why aren't _you_ swimming?"

Chase frowned. 'So this is her game is it?' he thought calmly to himself. "Figured somebody should stay and watch you," he smiled wickedly at her, "Make sure you don't hurt yourself." Now she was mad.

"You are number one Chase," she grumbled, flipping up her middle finger at him. He scowled in response. She hated him, and he hated her for hating him.

"Why do you hate me so much!" he asked angrily, "You actually seem to _like_ Spicer and he's the most annoying being on the **planet**! Yet you can't stand me! Besides the obvious, why!"

Kimiko didn't even look up from her book. "_**Because**_, **Chase**, Jack is a nice person; underneath the annoying idiot we've all grown to want to pummel," she then stated venomously, "You are _**not**_. Underneath who you are s exactly the same. You're a terrible person, inside and out."

Chase then smirked and asked, "How do you know? Have you ever taken the time to get to know me?"

Unfortunately for him, Kimiko had a response waiting. "Don't have to, saw enough of what you were like when I used the Mind Reader Conch to spy on you, Hannibal, and Wuya…" she said, smiling smugly at him.

Chase was about to respond, when Kimiko leaned near to him and said in a sickeningly sweet tone that told him she was scheming, "And I still remember how you flirted with me when I was pretending to be Jack…"

Chase couldn't think straight, her chest was temptingly close to him; after two years, her breasts had grown to a nice size for her form. He went red in the face. Kimiko noticed and thought it was odd, Chase didn't usually get embarrassed by anything. Then her eyes traced his body. If she weren't still so mad at him, Kimiko would have to admit he looked good for a 1500 year old guy. Then she saw a slightly pointed area in his black swim trunks. Kimiko went beat red and looked away as fast as she possibly could.

She looked at anything but Chase, she couldn't look at him until she calmed down. Her eyes traveled over the beach full of people until they stopped on the snack bar. It had a **HUGE** picture of an ice cream cone on it and for some reason, it rang a bell in her head.

"Jack…" she whispered. She got to her feet, set her book down and started walking for the water.

Chase, though still slightly red in the face was shocked. "I thought you said you weren't allowed to swim!" he yelled to her.

Kimiko turned back and yelled, "I have to talk to Jack! HE PROMISED OMI!" And with that she began to run to the others in the water. Chase sat in confusion. Promised Omi what? Had he been left out of something deeper than a promise? His brain felt like it was going to explode with all the visions that ran through his head.

Kimiko was at the edge of the water and Jack had finally managed to make his way over to her. "Yeah?" he asked just before she bopped him on the head. "**OW!**" he yelped, clutching his cranium. "What was **that** for!" he whined. Kimiko pointed to the snack bar. He looked from it to her in confusion. "What?" he asked, "You wanna ice cream or sumthin'?"

Kimiko growled, "Does the _ice cream_ ring a bell?" Jack shook his head. Kimiko groaned, letting her bruised shoulders fall back in frustration. "You promised Omi that we would all go out for ice creams after we defeated Wuya the first time! REMEMBER!" she hissed.

Jack smiled brightly and said, "Oh yeah! I forgot about that!" he then turned around and headed to Raimundo and Clay who were tossing Omi back and forth between them; shouting Omi's name. It was obvious when he asked because Omi jumped up and hugged his head. Omi looked overjoyed, he had thought Jack had forgotten about his promise to go get a Mondae all those years ago!

Kimiko put her hands on her hips, smiled, and walked triumphantly back to her seat. When she got near there, she found a sea of girls surrounding Chase. All of them asking questions like 'do you have a girlfriend' or 'where are you from' and 'you come here often'. It was sickening to see so many girls drooling over him; he was a person, not a piece of meat. Although he was one serious piece of ass, but Kimiko was still pissed that she couldn't get back to her seat.

So, she tapped one girl on the shoulder and asked, lying, "And what is everyone doing crowding around my boyfriend?" The girl stepped back about three feet before whispering to the people next to her. Kimiko didn't look like a girl to mess with, considering her black eye and bruises. And after the message was spread, all the girls hurried away so as not to be beaten up.

The sea of girls cleared and Chase looked extremely relieved to see that Kimiko was back. He had to ask, "How did you get rid of them? Oh, and what was with _that_?"

Kimiko smiled wickedly and played dumb. "What was with _what_ Chase?" she asked sweetly. Chase was irritated. Kimiko sighed and replied, "I got rid of them by lying and saying you were my boyfriend," Chase grinned wickedly at this, but Kimiko pretended not to notice and continued, "And when Wuya was first released, by the way where were you for that?, Jack promised Omi that he would take him out for ice creams…"

Chase blinked a couple of times. He thought for a second and replied, "I think I was at home when she was first released…"

"And you didn't help because?" Kimiko asked, annoyed.

Chase shrugged. "She didn't bother me, so there was no real reason to…" Kimiko groaned, but at least she had taken care of the ice cream and a question that had plagued her for three years.

"So you help us stop every _other_ evil villain, but _not_ Wuya?" Kimiko asked, "That's stupid…" Chase frowned, but didn't say anything more. The others were coming back and Omi was shouting something about ice cream. Well, at least it seemed like Kimiko wasn't mad at him anymore. Chase felt optimistic that they could go back to being enemies, instead of **hated **enemies. Because yes, there was a difference…

HAHA! I ANSWERED THE ICE CREAM QUESTION! FINALLY!


	5. The TALK

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: My question marks keep turning into exclamation points. I'll have a question mark typed, and when I read it over again, it'll be an exclamation point… It's normal on my typing program, but once I upload to fanfic, it changes. So, if something sounds like a question and it has an exclamation point, I apologize. Just fix it with your mind. Okay, I realize I forgot Dojo in the last chapter, and he was the one who wanted to go to the beach, so please forgive me whilst I randomly add him in! **

Understanding Chase

Chapter 5- The _TALK_

The ice cream was mulling over nicely, Omi was enjoying cookies 'n' cream, Raimundo had gotten some extremely chocolatey flavor, Katnappe had gotten some kind of ripple and peanut butter cups and little chocolates and had shaped her ice cream like a cat's head. Go freaking figure. Katnappe had confessed to Kimiko that she liked Raimundo, so she kept trying to steal his ice cream and at one point she succeeded. Wuya had gotten black raspberry, clay had gotten the biggest size of rocky road they had, Jack had gotten, what else?, a banana split! Chase had chosen not to have any ice cream, which Kimiko figured he would do. And Kimiko had gotten sherbet. They were all enjoying their ice cream when Dojo popped out from under clay's hat.

"Hey!" he yelled, "you guys got ice cream!" He looked around to see shocked faces.

"Dojo?" Kimiko spoke to him, "Where'd you come from!"

He pouted and replied, "I've been here the whole time! I was pretending to be an eel when you were all swimming! I _was_ the one who suggested the beach after all!" He looked around frantically and asked, looking heartbroken, "Did nobody get me an ice cream?"

Kimiko smiled and offered her ice cream to be sacrificed, "Here Dojo." He was instantly chomping into the ice cream as he did with all food.

He smiled and said cheerfully, "Ooh! Fruity!" And he continued gobbling down the ice cream.

Everyone had noticed that there were guys following Wuya around, and she got up at one point and grabbed one boy by the arm and sneered back to the others, "We'll be back in a minute!" Everyone shuddered, except Omi who didn't get it. True he had grown, but Omi was still a kid and he didn't quite get all the 'mature' topics of the group.

Kimiko simply rubbed the top of his head and told him, "You'll understand it when you're older…" Omi smiled widely at Kimiko, revealing all the cookie bits in his teeth. Kimiko laughed happily at him, Omi was so cute sometimes you couldn't help but laugh.

Wuya came back a little while later, looking very pleased. Something almost everyone shuddered at. Well, almost everyone. Katnappe was stroking Raimundo's chin at the moment so neither one of them were really listening. Wuya smirked at this and commented, putting her hands on her hips, "Looks like I might not be alone tonight…"

Kimiko looked at Wuya and followed her gaze. Seeing Rai and Katnappe like that made Kimiko's skin feel aflame. Chase looked at her, confused, and Clay looked at her with a sad expression; Clay knew. Omi hadn't noticed anything, he was too busy trying to take the cherry from Jack, and was failing miserably. Dojo finished crunching down the last of the ice cream cone and Wuya gave everybody the 'ready to go?' look. Kimiko got up first, sighing and Clay got to his feet to help her fold up the chairs and the umbrella, but Chase beat him to it. So, Clay went ahead and threw out all the napkins and other trash they all had around them.

Everybody walked off towards the trees again, so they could use the tiger claws to get home. Kimiko pointed out to Jack that his shoulders were badly sunburned and offered to give him some skin care lotion from the temple when they got back.

She did just that and stayed by the temple gates as everyone began to make their ways home. Katnappe gave Raimundo a quick peck on the lips before running off on all fours. Something that made Kimiko feel like her head was steaming. Wuya and Chase had been the first to leave, not really wasting much time to say goodbye. Jack had left after Kimiko gave him the lotion, and Katnappe had been last. Omi wet right to bed, Raimundo followed slowly, and Kimiko was about to when Clay stopped her.

He looked at her with kind eyes. "Kim, if ya ever need t' talk, Y'know I'm always here," he offered gently. Kimiko smiled and they sat in her favorite garden at the temple.

They had been talking for a while now and Kimiko said, "I knew he liked me… But… maybe now he doesn't… I sorta liked him too… I dunno…"

Clay put his hand on her shoulder and said softly, "Naw, he still likes ya, but y' shouldn't have t' wait for Rai… You've waited for three years Kim. I know from experience that girls can't wait forever… Jessie was a prime example of that…"

Kimiko sniffled and asked, "But what if I really do like him back? What if I want to wait for him?"

Clay smiled at her. "Kim, you'll know what t' do. Yur smarter than a poodle on boxing day. If you think it's best to wait, then wait, but if another guy comes along and you feel like he's Mister Bull with the horns, then go for it," he said comfortingly.

Kimiko smiled. Once again, Clay's way of not making sense at all, made her feel better about the situation. He always knew what to say, even if most of it was down home sayings that she didn't understand. "Thanks Clay," she said, "I'm glad we had this talk…"


	6. Cure

Okay, I'm sure somebody's gonna yell at me for the bit of RaiKim inference in the last chapter eventually, so I'm just gonna put this out there. PLOT. Plain and simple. You need Plot to get a story rolling. Raimundo causes tension. It's still Chamiko! CALM DOWN! RRRRRGGGHH!

Understanding Chase

Chapter 6- Cure

Kimiko had appreciated the little talk with Clay the week before, but Katnappe coming over every day since then? That, she could live without. Katnappe was _always_ with him and _constantly_ showing off that she had Raimundo. Kimiko still wasn't sure if she even liked Rai yet, but it still irritated her to no end to have Katnappe dangling him in front of her face! And at one point, Kimiko had almost killed the girl for it; if not for Clay.

He always knew exactly how to calm her down, in order to stop her from spilling cat blood everywhere, he had her visit Spicer for the day.

"Wow, these U-bots are adorable!" Jack said happily as his U-bot danced like a monkey. Her father had improved them so that they could not be reprogrammed without voice recognition. Jack was loving the little version of himself.

Kimiko smiled and said as she flipped through messages on her PDA, "You can keep him if you like, I mean he is _you_ after all…" Jack squealed with delight and huggled his U-bot.

Kimiko reached a message from yesterday at midnight. Her face went sheet white. Her papa was sick in the hospital! The doctors didn't know what was wrong with him and they didn't think they'd be able to save him. Kimiko's heart began beating seven times faster than normal. She grabbed her stuff and began yelling Golden Tiger Claws.

"Hey, where ya goin'?" Jack asked, clutching his bot.

Kimiko replied just before jumping into the rip in time and space, "My papa's sick! I've gotta figure out how to help!" As soon as she said that, she understood what she needed to do. But it certainly was a game of chance. If the person she needed to talk to said no, her papa was dead.

**Meh heh heh… I'm not even gonna tell you, the characters will reveal it…**

"Who is it?" Wuya groaned, going to the front door of Chase's palace as the cats were gathering around it, growling. She trudged over angrily, and the door slid down and open, revealing a sad looking Kimiko standing at the door. Wuya blinked a couple of times. "Kimiko?" she blurted out, confused out of her mind.

Kimiko was clutching the Fountain of Wui (sp?) and tears were welling up in her eyes. She sniffled out a single question, "Can you take me to Chase?" Wuya nodded slowly, not taking her eyes off Kimiko, but she turned quickly and walked through the enormous palace. She knew where chase was; his throne room, as always. Of course, when they got there, he wasn't at all pleased.

Chase was sanding in his throne room, waving a cat that had a stack of papers in its mouth away. But it wasn't what he was doing that shocked Kimiko, it was what he was wearing.

Chase stood shirtless, his hair sopping wet, and all he had on was a towel. Kimiko inhaled sharply and went beat red. It was her inhale that notified him of someone with Wuya. He looked over at them and his face reddened slightly upon seeing Kimiko's scarlet face. Kimiko looked at the floor and Chase immediately snarled at Wuya.

"_**What**_** did I tell you about letting people in here without letting me know?**" his voice was like a knife slitting her throat.

Wuya was slightly afraid, but she quickly lied. "I… I didn't think you'd mind… It's just Kimiko after all…! What could _she_ do?" she blabbered out quickly, saving her skin.

Chase hissed, "That may be, but I'm still missing clothes from the last time you let Jack in without my permission!" Wuya smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head and he barked, "GO!" Wuya proceeded to stick her tongue out at him and stomp down the stairs out of his throne room. Chase groaned and turned to Kimiko. "My apologies, I'll be with you once I'm decent," he said, walking through a door that just somehow appeared.

He barely heard it, but he had heard it all the same. Kimiko whispered, her voice cracking, "Please hurry…" Chase looked back at her, she was crying; something was obviously terribly wrong if she was coming to _him_ for help. So he hurried and simply pulled on a long sleeved black shirt and black pants, before returning to Kimiko.

She looked up when he came back, she looked relieved to see him. Chase didn't understand why, until he noticed the Fountain of Wui (sp?) in her tiny hands. He looked at her, waiting for an explanation. Finally she found her voice, but it was weak and cracking with sobs and gasps for air, "I need the Eagle Scope." He nodded and she said, "My papa's terribly sick… The doctor's don't know what's wrong with him… I need to know if there's anything I can do…" And the tears streamed down her face again. Chase snapped his fingers and two of his big cats ran in, one carrying the Eagle Scope and one kept what it had hidden.

Kimiko didn't notice the cat hiding what it had, she quickly sat with the fountain before her and Chase carefully held the Eagle Scope out so she could touch it as she used the fountain.

"F-fountain of Wui!"

"Eagle Scope!"

Kimiko searched through the tidbits of information frantically. She had to help her papa, nothing else mattered to her at this point. Chase held the Reversing Mirror, in case she, like Omi, tried to find how to destroy evil. But she never did. Kimiko's eyes only saw her papa and his cure.

She saw the information she needed and memorized all it held. The wall of knowledge faded and Kimiko got to her feet, ready to leave to get what she needed when Chase placed his hand upon her shoulder.

She turned to look at him, her eyes red from the tears she had shed. He addressed her calmly, "It'll take you too long to try and get everything on your own. Tell me what you need and I'll get it for you." She was about to protest, but he put a finger to her lips and said, "If you want to save your father, you'll listen to me." Kimiko nodded and tears fell from her eyes once more. She told Chase every ingredient needed; she had to make a potion in the form of soup for her father.

Chase did more than just get her the ingredients, he helped her mix them correctly and brew the potion. Kimiko never once questioned why he was so willing to help, she was just grateful that he was. They had to wait half an hour for the potion to brew correctly, and Kimiko paced back and forth through most of it. The stress was eating away at her; her papa could be dead right now! Oh why wouldn't this potion hurry!

At one point during her frantic pacing, Chase tried to comfort her. It had worked for a little while, but then the timer went off, signaling that the potion was ready. Kimiko pulled herself away from him and quickly gathered the potion in a thermos . She turned to him.

"Thank you Ch-" he stopped her.

"I'll go with you," he said suddenly. She blinked at his words, but didn't say no. Kimiko tried to call the Golden Tiger Claws, but she could hardly speak as it was. Chase took her hand that had the claws on it and said it for her, ripping a hole in the fabric of time and space.

They landed outside the hospital her father was in and Kimiko hurriedly ran inside the sliding glass doors. She stopped on a dime at the front desk and said, out of breath, "I need to know what room Toshiro Tohomiko is in!"

The nurse looked at her with a disgusted expression and asked rudely, "And you might be?"

Kimiko replied icily, "I'M HIS DAUGHTER…" The nurse blinked and muttered 'oh'. She then had another nurse come to show her to her father's room.

The nurse looked at Chase and smiled seductively and asked him, "And how may I help _you_, handsome?" Chase flinched and mumbled 'I'm with her' before hurrying after Kimiko.

Kimiko was currently asking the nurse if she could just tell her the room number, because she was walking too slowly. The nurse never responded, she just kept walking until they reached a room labeled 'K13'. She knocked once and slid the door open.

"Mister Tohomiko, you have visitors," she said softly. The nurse let them inside, smiling sweetly at Chase. Who, in response, quickly looked at Kimiko. The girls from the beach had scarred his brain; the images of what they did still burned into his eye sockets.

Kimiko rushed to her papa, hugging him tenderly. He looked very weak, but he looked happy to see her. "Kimiko," he whispered as he held his only child, "I knew you would come see your papa…"

Kimiko sniffled, "Of course, who said I wouldn't?" Her papa only motioned to the door, implying the nurses. That sickened even Chase; they had told a dying man that his daughter wouldn't come to see him? Even to an evil super villain, that was cruelty. Kimiko smiled weakly and tears rolled down her cheeks.

Her father noticed Chase and asked in a meek tone, "And who is this handsome young man, Kimiko, your boyfriend?" Chase smiled warmly and Kimiko went red in the face.

Chase approached him, stating gently, "Chase Young sir, pleasure to meet you, Mr. Tohomiko…"

Her father's eyes widened. "Chase Young?" he gaped, "I have heard of you… Are you not a prince in China? You are the heir to your father's riches, yes?" Chase nodded silently, noting Kimiko's confused expression. Her father looked at her, "Kimiko, how did you meet Mr. Chase Young?" he asked.

Kimiko smiled and said, "The temple papa…" He smiled, then he noticed her still slightly blackened eye and looked shocked. Kimiko quickly lied, "I fell down some stairs papa. I'm such a cluts, you know. I fell and hit my head against a statue at the bottom of the flight of stairs." Chase felt eager, it seemed like she wasn't mad anymore. "I _**almost**_ broke my arm papa." Nnnnnope! Still mad!

Kimiko then said, "Here, I made you some soup I found on the internet. They say it can cure ay sickness." He smiled at her gently and agreed; he thought he was humoring his daughter. Kimiko watched happily as he drank the potion and giggled at how he said it was bitter after finishing it. Kimiko rubbed his head, "Most medicines are papa," she said, hugging him once more.

The nurse came back in. "You two have to leave now, Mr. Tohomiko has to have some tests run and we prefer not to have an audience," she was rude. Kimiko said goodbye to her father and walked over to Chase, who was currently being flirted with by the nurse. He took Kimiko's arm and walked out of the room with her.

As soon as the door shut Kimiko wept tears of joy; her papa was cured.


	7. BEAN

**NOTE: Headache…. Ow… Oh yeah, I was talking!**

**Chase: No you weren't…**

**Me: SHUT UP! YES I WAS!**

**Chase: *Shrugs* Whatever…**

**Me: :p **

Understanding Chase

Chapter 7- Heheh, seven… I like that number… Anyhow, BEAN.

Chase walked he still crying Kimiko down the hallway of the hospital. They didn't need to stay any longer, they both knew her papa was going to be fine, but he didn't want to make her leave until she was ready. They made their way into the large room that held the front desk. The nurse at it sneered at Kimiko and batted her eyelashes at Chase. Chase glared at her, his eyes glowing slightly red.

The nurse was taken aback by this. Chase rubbed Kimiko's arm and asked, "Ready to go?" She sniffled, rubbed her eyes and nodded with a little smile. Chase noticed nobody else was there, and he wanted to scare the crap out of that bitch at the front desk even more, so he purposely used the Golden Tiger Claws inside the hospital. Just before taking Kimiko through, he looked back and saw the nurse passing out. He laughed happily and jumped through the portal with Kimiko in his arms.

They ended up in front of the temple gates. Chase landed gracefully, and set Kimiko on her feet. He handed her the tiger claws. She reached out a hand to take them, but he took that hand in his own and placed the claws into her other hand.

Kimiko found herself gazing into his golden eyes as he held her hand up and placed a soft kiss upon the back of it. Kimiko's cheeks reddened a little at the contact, but she liked it. She whispered, "Thank you Chase…" He smiled at her and let go of her hand, vanishing into the night air. Kimiko smiled dreamily; she knew Chase was a gentleman. She knew it. Kimiko walked into the temple, putting the claws back in the vault, and heading to bed. She dreamt of Chase all night long…

**The next day…**

"SHEN GONG WU ALERT! EVERYBODY UP!" Dojo shouted loudly, speeding through the temple.

'_Kimiko, I'll always be here for you… and they leaned in and-'_

"KIMIKO! RISE AND SHINE WE GOT A LIVE ONE HERE!" Dojo shouted into her ear, stopping her incredibly wonderful dream where it stood. Kimiko groaned loudly, but got up and got dressed.

'I wonder if Chase'll be there,' she thought like a high school girl who had just met the school hottie, 'Maybe I should wear something he'd like…'

Kimiko searched through her multitudes of outfits and found a black dress that had a corset top and a sort of tutu bottom. It was perfect! It was so goth, but still so not! She had a pretty good idea of what colors Chase liked and for some reason, pink never came up. After getting her dress on and putting her black hair up in messy pigtail and pulling on black combat boots, Kimiko hurried out to where Dojo was. She got there just as Clay and Raimundo were hopping onto his back. Kimiko joined them quickly.

**FLY! ing…**

"Feeling a little goth today Kimiko?" Raimundo asked, teasing her.

Clay elbowed him and whispered, "Her papa's sick, remember?"

Kimiko laughed, "Guys I can hear you," she said, "My papa's all better! Chase and I cured him!" As soon as she said it, she wished she hadn't because even Dojo was looking at her suspiciously. Kimiko quickly explained, "Guys… Chase has the Eagle Scope, I needed that with the Fountain of Wui to figure out how to heal my papa… Geez, what were you all thinking?" she added that to wipe guilt from her mind and splatter it into theirs. Kimiko then asked, "So what is the Wu today Dojo?"

"Let's see… Ah, it's the Voice Locks! It allows you to steal the voice of an enemy and use it as your own if you want to," Dojo finished cheerfully.

"That would be pretty useful in getting past Chase's cats and getting our Wu back from him," Raimundo said. Clay and Omi agreed whole-heartedly. Kimiko, not so much. Chase had helped her, she didn't want to betray him like that!

They landed in a rocky valley between two snow covered mountains and were greeted by an evil bean trying to knock them off Dojo's back. They all screamed, Kimiko almost falling off. Dojo landed quickly, so as not to be attacked mid flight again. And they all went into action. Jack was there too, as was Wuya and so was Chase. The Jack bots combined with the attacks from Hannibal Bean were really starting to wear on the kids. Wuya had been searching for the Wu the whole time, as was Dojo along with Jack. Chase was fighting Hannibal. Why? Because they HATED each other's guts. Chase's help was greatly appreciated, Raimundo and Omi had run off to help find the Wu, leaving Clay, Chase, and Kimiko to deal with Hannibal and the Jack bots.

Kimiko had just struck six Jack bots, destroying all of them. She didn't notice the evil bean aiming an attack at her. He grabbed up an enormous rock and threw it straight at her. Clay saw it right when eight or nine Jack bots went at him, there was no way he could stop it.

"**KIMIKO!**" he shouted, trying to warn her some way.

Kimiko turned her head around and when she saw the boulder, froze in fear. She couldn't stop that from killing her! There was no way! Kimiko put her arms in front of her and braced for impact.

But she never felt anything painful. She felt strong arms wrap themselves around her and she felt some force that threw whoever it was and her several feet. The two landed on the ground, the person holding her losing their grip and Kimiko rolling off from them a few feet. She sat up instantly. Hannibal Bean had raced off after the Wu, satisfied with the damage he'd done. Kimiko looked and there, lying on the ground in a bloody heap, was Chase.

Kimiko screamed. She ran to him and immediately began trying to wake him. She needed to know if he was alive, if he was she might be able to save him. His head was bleeding profusely and it looked like his back was as well. She kept yelling his name, but she wasn't getting any more response than a few moans. Tears began to fall from her eyes. They hit his face, and apparently he felt them because he opened his eyes wearily.

**Chase P.O.V. (Only time)**

I couldn't hear anything, everything hurt. I couldn't remember why, but I felt like I needed to make sure someone was okay. I felt something warm and wet falling on my face. Blood? I opened my eyes as much as I could. All I saw sky blue. My voice was inaudible to me, and it frightened me to not be able to hear my voice.

**Third person- Kimiko's perspective**

Chase opened his eyes a very little bit. Kimiko was overjoyed; he was okay!

"Am… Am I dead…?" Chase's voice was weak and the question scared her. Kimiko shouted to Omi.

"OMI! Throw me the tiger claws! NOW!" Kimiko screamed, clutching Chase's bloody body close to her. Omi threw her the claws and she called out their name, ripping a porthole. Kimiko could barely lift Chase, his armor was ridiculously heavy, but she got him onto her back and she jumped through. She landed in the temple where the monks always meditated.

Master Fung smiled, "Kimiko, what are you-" he opened one eye and met the sight before him. Kimiko had Chase Young over her back, bleeding immensely and obviously unconscious.

"Master Fung! Chase is hurt! Please! Help!" Kimiko couldn't put words together, she was so worried for Chase. Master Fung and the monks immediately began helping Kimiko tend to Chase's injuries.

"Kimiko, what happened?" Master Fung asked.

"Hannibal Bean attacked…" Kimiko was sobbing and gasping for air, "Chase.. Tried.. He… tried to save me…!" And Kimiko fell in a disoriented heap into Master Fung's arms.


	8. Caretakers

**Author: *Dancing around to music***

**Chase: …Ahem!**

**Author: Oh yeah! HI! Um, I wanted to apologize for not updating for two days! I HAD HOMEWORK. Can you believe that? Stupid teachers…. And to make it better, I don't have the book for the assignment! They ran out! YAY! So, yeah, my story is odd… People, you can complain if you don't like the direction the story is taking, but I think of each chapter weeks before I type them!**

**Chase: Not chapter 3…**

**Author: Oh yeah… Well all except that chapter! I think of this stuff in my head and I type what I thought of! Whether it's in Chase's character or not! SO DON'T COMPLAIN THAT HE'S NOT IN CHARACTER! He kinda can't be in character for my story to work…**

**Chase: Just start the story… You always complain about authors writing stupid chats between them and the characters… Well, look who's doing it now….**

**Author: *DIES* HYPOCRACY! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

Understanding Chase

Chapter 8- Caretakers

Raimundo and the others had come back to the temple. "Any idea why Kim needed the claws?" Clay asked Omi as they walked through the temple.

Omi spoke, "I am, as you say, without my watery fish…!"

Raimundo groaned, "I'm not even gonna _**try**_ with that one!" The guys were walking around, looking for any sign of Kimiko or Master Fung, or ANY of the monks for that matter! The temple seemed deserted! That is, until they got to the tea room.

Sitting at the table was Master Fung and the other monks. They were all talking seriously until they noticed the boys standing there. Raimundo was about to ask when Master Fung got up and said, "Come with me, Kimiko's in the infirmary…"

The boys all began asking question after question; they thought Kimiko was hurt. But Master Fung would not answer any of their questions. When they reached the infirmary, he pushed them through the cloth doors and walked off.

Raimundo yelled, "Kim! Fung said somethin', are you-" Raimundo stopped, his jaw dropping to the floor. His jaw was joined by Clay's and Omi's quickly. There was Kimiko sitting beside _Chase Young_!

Raimundo started yelling again, "You're helping _CHASE_? WHY? He's evil Kimiko!" Kimiko tried to protest, but Raimundo would not let her speak. "We would be so much better off if he were dead! Why are you helping him? He'd kill you the second he got the chance!"

"RAIMUNDO I LOVE HIM!" Kimiko screamed over him, tears falling from her eyes. Raimundo went bug eyed and his jaw fell again. Clay understood instantly; he had seen Chase save Kimiko. Omi was simply smiling happily, congratulating Kimiko on her love.

"**WHAT!**" Raimundo screeched. He was about to start yelling again when Clay stopped him.

Clay spoke calmly, "Rai, Hannibal attacked Kim. He tried to kill her, and he would've… I couldn't have gotten to her in time to save her, but Chase did…" Raimundo's jaw fell again, "Chase saved Kimiko's life Rai, and you owe him gratitude at least…" Clay was the voice of reason in this situation. Omi was being Omi.

"Oh yes, much like a damsel in distress, Kimiko has fallen for her rescuer, a very noble thing," Omi said, patting Kimiko's leg happily. But Kimiko couldn't return his smile.

Raimundo, the guy she thought she liked for three years hated her for liking someone else. He was screaming at her, rejecting her feelings. Jealousy overcoming who he really was. His kindness melting as horrible names and words came out of his mouth, all directed at him. All directed to Chase. He didn't want her to be with Chase, but if he wanted her to be with him, shouldn't he have tried to win her over before she fell for someone else?

Kimiko sat in silent sorrow as Raimundo let her know exactly how he felt about her choice. He hated it. And she hated that he couldn't let go of something he never tried to make real. He had given up on what could've been before he had even tried to make them a vision of possibility.

A sudden vicious roar broke them all out of the situation. Kimiko turned her head fast enough to see Chase still in mid-transformation. His eyes had no pupils; he tore the bandages as he morphed into his lizard form. He lashed out at Omi, his mighty roar threatening to pop Kimiko's ear drums.

Kimiko grabbed his snout and shouted, "Chase! It's okay! It's us!" His pupils faded back into his eyes, but they looked hazy. Chase blinked a couple of times before falling back down, morphing back into his human form.

She caught him before his head could hit the pillow. Clay ran over to help her re-bandage his head. Master Fung ran in seconds later along with other monks. They all helped Kimiko and Clay to re bind Chase's injuries. Raimundo simply watched, his face unreadable. Omi wasn't hurt, the monks had quickly checked on that, but he was shaken up a little bit.

They fixed Chase up again and Master Fung brought tea to all of them. Omi needed it; his hands were shaking so violently Clay had to hold the cup for him. Raimundo stood glaring at Kimiko.

"So that's it, huh?" he finally spoke, addressing her, "You've picked Chase…?"

Kimiko would not let him hurt her any further. She retorted quickly, "Yes, I didn't think you'd care! You've already shown all of us that you've picked Katnappe!"

Raimundo was about to respond, but stopped himself. She was right, he had chosen Katnappe. He had let go of Kimiko without realizing he had. Raimundo sighed, "You're right… I'm sorry, Kimiko…" Kimiko smiled at him, accepting his apology. Raimundo added quickly, "But if he ever hurts you, I'll kill him…"

Kimiko giggled, "Fair enough…" She knew he would still be angry with Chase for a little while, but at least he had apologized. Kimiko turned to the unconscious Chase and gently stroked his face. Chase moaned softly, moving his head into her touch a little bit. Kimiko smiled; for the time being, she would have to be his caretaker. 'I'll have to make sure Rai doesn't kill him whenever he's feeling jealous,' she thought happily as she stroked Chase's cheek gently.

**Yup, that's it for this chapter. It's a short one. And yes, Raimundo does still get a little jealous in the next one. Where would we be without jealousy? Oh yeah, nowhere… I wanted this chapter to portray how chaotic it really would be if Kimiko told the others she loved Chase. Well, in my story, she did. And so, this happened. But I would like to say right now… I'M NEVER WRITING A LEMON! I don't feel my writing skill level is high enough to write a lemon without it sounding childish… So, I will **_**imply**_** a lemon… And you guys can picture it all out for yourselves! ;p But yeah, hope you liked that chapter, in spite of its length…!**


	9. I can handle him

**AUTHOR'S NOTE TO YOU READERS:::::: Raimundo's jealousy happens at random scenes of closeness between Chase and Kimiko. He still has feelings for Kimiko; he promised to be kind, but I know for a fact that being nice can be difficult when it involves somebody you have feelings for! If you flame me for Raimundo breaking his promise, then obviously you've never dealt with having the person you like be in a relationship with someone you really CAN'T STAND. I know how it feels. Hating the person that your crush is with is an awkward situation for EVERYONE… So, be prepared for awkward moments of jealousy in this chapter!**

Understanding Chase

Chapter 9- I can handle him.

(Suckish title, I know. SHUT UP.)

Kimiko had been sitting by Chase for a few hours now, half expecting Hannibal Bean or Wuya to barge in at any second and take advantage of his moment of weakness. Obviously she wasn't the only one, as Omi offered to guard the vault and Clay offered to keep a check on Wuya's and Hannibal's thoughts using the Mind Reader Conch. Raimundo insisted on guarding Kimiko, so she didn't argue too much with him.

Kimiko had just put a wet cloth on Chase's forehead when he mumbled something in his sleep. It sounded like he said, "Ee…mm…ko…"

Kim blinked a couple of times and looked to Raimundo. Bad idea; Raimundo looked ready to bite Chase's face off. 'Still jealous,' Kimiko thought to herself. Kimiko frowned at Rai disapprovingly and gently rubbed Chase's cheek. He nuzzled into the contact a little, half aware that the hand was not going to hurt him.

Clay came back in. "Wuya's tellin Hannibal that Chase hasn't returned to his lair," He said discerningly, "She can't get inside. The cats aren't lettin' her into his palace. She's asking him what happened t' Chase durin' the fight…"

Kimiko groaned, "Let's hope he doesn't know…" Raimundo had come to see the PDA, as it was easiest to be certain of whose thoughts they were hearing when they had a picture of them on the screen.

Kimiko felt a sudden force on her shirt pull her down. She yelped in surprise, but her yelp only got halfway finished before her lips were pulled into another's own lips.

Chase smirked as he let go of her. He whispered, "You taste like honey…" Kimiko went beat red.

Raimundo ran over, steam positively coming out of his ears, and he yelled, "Don't DO that to Kimiko!" Clay had to hold Raimundo back; he was trying to punch Chase.

Chase only groaned and rolled his eyes in response to Raimundo's threats. He returned his gaze to Kimiko. He reached a shaky hand up to touch the side of her face; something Raimundo fiercely disapproved of. Kimiko whispered a soft thank you and Chase said with a little smile, "I'm glad you're alright…"

Raimundo finally gave up on trying to beat the living daylights out of Chase, and simply folded his arms angrily. Omi came back in just in time to hear what Raimundo said next. "Mighty Chase Young has to be taken care of by his enemies… Not so high and mighty now, are ya?" he sneered.

Nobody really saw what happened next, but all of a sudden, Raimundo was being held against the wall by his throat by Chase. Chase looked livid, and his hand squeezed tightly around Rai's windpipe.

Chase hissed venomously, "Watch your tongue… Even in my present condition, I could still kill you without hesitation…" Clay and Kimiko were trying to get Chase to let go of Raimundo. Kimiko was obviously more successful, as Chase let go when she asked.

Raimundo slumped to the floor, gasping for the air that had been denied him. Chase practically collapsed into Clay's and Kimiko's arms. He shouldn't have moved like that, it put too much strain on his injured body.

Clay helped Kimiko place Chase back upon the bed before they both went to check on Raimundo. Omi was already soothing Rai's injuries by rubbing a hand coated in ice against his neck. Kimiko could see that it was already bruising.

She pouted at Chase, who was watching them with interest, and said, "Chase, that wasn't necessary…" he scoffed and she said sternly, "Apologize." Raimundo smirked devilishly at this, but Kimiko turned on him instantly. "You too, Rai. You shouldn't have antagonized him," she said in a very mom-like tone.

Both muttered their apologies and Kimiko left the room to get some ice packs. Clay had put himself between Chase and Raimundo, lest any more battles break out between them. But none did, Chase and Raimundo simply glared daggers at each other in hate.

Omi, being Omi, didn't realize Raimundo's jealousy. He smiled and said, "Being cared for is nothing to be ashamed of! Chase is only injured because he cared for Kimiko's well-being! Raimundo," he then put on his 'I know more than you' face and said, "you should know better than to mock those who help your friends."

"He's right, Raimundo. You should know better," Chase sneered at the Brazilian boy. Omi smiled happily, at least Chase agreed with him. He didn't see the insult hidden under the words; Clay did.

Before Rai could even get to his feet, Clay was holding him back. Clay muttered, "Kimiko doesn't wanchoo guys fightin'! Rai!" He grumbled angrily as Raimundo continued to try and push past him.

That was when Kimiko came back. Raimundo instantly stopped struggling, causing Clay to fall over. Chase managed to sit himself up; though he had to fight his aching body the whole way. Kimiko put one ice pack against Raimundo's neck.

She told Rai to sit next to Chase so she could get a better look at his injury and she carefully put one ice pack on Chase's bandaged back and he held the second one to his head. The cold felt good on his heated injuries, so Chase didn't really complain when Raimundo sat next to him on the bed.

Of course, they sat as far apart from each other as possible, but at least they weren't fighting. Kimiko checked on Rai's neck; it was bruising in the shape of Chase's hand. She sighed and told him to keep the ice pack on his neck for the rest of the day.

Master Fung came in at that precise moment; he always had a way with timing. "I am pleased to see that you have regained consciousness," he said calmly, obviously addressing Chase. Master Fung spoke again, "Yong monks, it is time for training." Kimiko was about to speak, when he held up a hand to silence her. "Kimiko, you will remain with Chase, lest his injuries take a turn for the worse." Kimiko smiled and nodded as the others walked out.

Chase leaned in to her, gently nuzzling her neck. Kimiko smiled at him, and she carefully helped lay him back down on the bed. She placed the ice packs underneath him. The one for his head on the pillow. Chase sighed softly when the cold made contact with his bandaged cranium.

Chase lay there for a little while, Kimiko was afraid he would fall asleep. She didn't want that, as she was almost positive that he had a concussion under the huge crack in his skull. Chase was incredibly resilient, she wouldn't expect someone who cracked their skull to be alive, let alone conscious only hours after the injury! She was surprised his brains hadn't spilled out when Hannibal attacked him. Maybe it was because he was really a dragon underneath his human features.

Chase lay in tranquility when he suddenly felt an ice cold, almost pain, on his stomach. He grabbed the ice pack, sat up a little and chucked it across the infirmary shouting, "Jesus!"

Chase wasn't religious in any way, that just seemed like the best word for the situation.

Kimiko sighed in frustration. Chase snapped at her, "What was that for?"

She got up and went to retrieve the ice pack. When she bent down to pick it up, Chase couldn't help himself but to growl at her seductively.

Kimiko gave him a look that said, 'don't try that with me' and told him calmly, "I put this on you to help keep you awake…"

"Yeah, it woke me up alright," he muttered, adding a few choice words to the sentiment.

Kimiko sat beside him again and gently placed the ice pack back upon his armor less stomach. She then said softly, "I just worry. If you have a concussion, sleep is not in your best interest…" She stroked his cheek tenderly as she said this. Chase smiled at her touch and placed his hand over hers.

"Who said I was going to sleep?" he asked with a smirk. Kimiko only smiled and placed another ice pack on his chest. Chase flinched at the cold, but she stopped him from throwing this one off.

Kimiko left for a moment, she had to go get some medicine for him. While she was gone, Omi came in. He looked cheerful as ever and he calmly approached Chase.

Then he noticed the ice packs. "Oooohhh," he poked one and asked, "What are these wondrous devices? It is like ice, yet squishy like water!"

Chase smirked and said, "They're ice packs, you can take 'em if you want…"

"_Chase,_" came Kimiko's voice as she stepped back into the room. Chase groaned and plopped his head back onto the ice pack under his head. Kimiko handed Omi a different ice pack and let him run off with it. She handed him some pills, which he took without any water, and sat beside him.

Chase managed to sit himself up; purposely knocking all the ice packs to the ground. Kimiko smiled at him, giving him a 'you're joking' look and she picked up the ice packs. She placed them next to her on the bed, knowing that fighting with Chase was a losing battle.

"-first time?" Kimiko only caught half of what Chase said, her mind drifting quickly.

"Huh?" she asked, looking at him.

Chase smiled. "I asked you if that was your first time kissing anybody," he said, his voice teetering on the border of being naughty.

Kimiko thought for a moment and realized that technically that was her first kiss! Sure, she had kissed Raimundo's cheek before, and Omi's, but she had never kissed anyone on the lips before! She went beat red and hid her face in her hands out of embarrassment.

Chase put an arm around her and asked gently, "Are you ashamed it was with me?"

She shook her head. "No," she said softly, "I just never pictured my first kiss to be with the enemy… And I kind of pictured myself, oh, I don't know…" she fidgeted a little before finishing, "expecting it…?" Chase smiled at her.

"Sorry," he whispered, gently rubbing his hand against her shoulder. "Would you like to try having your first kiss again?" he asked; now his voice was naughty. Kimiko looked at him for a brief moment before practically pouncing on him.

Clay had been told to check and see if Kimiko was handling Chase okay. He stepped inside the infirmary, and when he saw Kimiko making out with Chase, he turned on his heel and walked back out.

"I reckon Kimiko can handle him better than any of us here ever could," he said with a knowing smile.


	10. Will things ever be the same?

Understanding Chase

Chapter 10- Will things stay the same?

Kimiko sat up, breathless. She was panting, as was Chase after that incredibly passionate make-out session. He smiled at her and Kimiko felt like that smile completed her; seeing him beside her felt so right.

"So, uh…" Kimiko coughed awkwardly, "Have you um.. You know.. Done… _it_… before?" Chase nodded softly and Kimiko swallowed a lump she hadn't realized was in her throat. "Oh," she whispered. Chase smiled at her, giving her a 'don't worry about it' look. Kimiko thought to herself, 'Well at least he'll know how to make it good…'

She practically hit herself for that thought. 'BAD KIMIKO! Dirty thoughts, dirty thoughts!' she mentally yelled. Chase chuckled at her; she was so cute when she was yelling at herself.

He then asked her, "Can I see you meditate again? I find it fascinating…" Kimiko smiled, that was Chase for you, and she got to her feet to meditate.

She was peaceful, completely calm, enjoying her tranquility when she heard a soft growling. She went beat red and opened her eyes, glaring at Chase. He only flashed her a naughty smile and watched her meditate.

"I do so love watching you meditate," he mumbled, laying himself down on he bed. Kimiko only smiled at him and continued to bend the fire like a snake.

Omi came in at that point. "Ooohh! You are bending fire again Kimiko?" he chimed happily, knocking Kimiko out of focus and causing her to fall on her butt.

Chase laughed happily, not an evil laugh, but a truly happy laugh. "You always fall down when you're meditating, you know that?" he asked, still laughing. Kimiko pouted at him and got back on her feet.

Omi then tugged at Kimiko's robes. He spoke, "Kimiko, it is almost dinner time, would you like me to bring food for you, so you do not have to leave Chase alone?"

Kimiko smiled and replied, "Sure, I don't think leaving Chase by himself would be beneficial to his mentality." She smirked at her lover, who frowned at her teasing him. Omi smiled happily and rushed out of the room to go get the food.

"_Beneficial for my mentality_?" Chase mused, "And who are you to question my _mentality_?" Kimiko sat next to him and he reached up and began playing with her hair.

Kimiko grinned and leaned in close. "Oh, no one, just your lover, that's all," she whispered seductively.

Chase chuckled and leaned in closer to her. "Oh, is that all?" he mocked, "I was hoping it'd be someone more important to question my sanity." She giggled at him and kissed him softly, only to hear a quiet cough from the entrance.

They looked up instantly, Clay was leaning against the doorway, his arms folded across his chest; smiling at them. Kimiko was about to speak, but Clay held up a hand. "Y' don' need t' explain, Kim. I understand what's goin' on here perfectly," he said, lifting his hat up a little, "I saw y' two earlier, I know everythin'."

Kimiko blushed shyly and stuttered, "Y-you did?" Clay nodded and she asked, "And it… it d-doesn't bother you?"

Clay smiled again. "Kim, I've had to deal with Jessie, believe me when I say, nobody bothers me anymore. You should've seen the fellers she brought home for dinner. Compared to them, Chase is an angel," he noticed Chase raising an eyebrow and added, "No offense to the evil, Chase. Jus' sayin'."

Chase smiled, "None taken." Omi marched in, proudly balancing one tray of food on his head, and holding the other in his arms. Clay took the one off his head and brought it over to Chase. Omi gave Kimiko the one in his hands and she patted his head in a motherly way.

"Omi," Kimiko said softly. He looked up at her, smiling brightly, and she continued, "If I told you that Chase and I were dating, would you be okay with that?"

Omi's smile only grew. "Oh, yes! You are like my _big_ sister!" he emphasized big, because Kimiko was not much taller than he was, "If you and Chase became a possession, as you say, then Chase would be my big brother, as Clay and Raimundo are!" Clay corrected Omi that it was an item, not a possession, and Omi jumped up onto the bed and huggled Chase.

Chase looked like he had just seen a ghost. His face paled and a look of pure shock was written all over it. Obviously Chase wasn't used to hugging. Kimiko giggled at how he reacted and gently rubbed Omi's head. Now the only person to 'okay' the relationship was Raimundo. And he could prove to be a challenge.

As if he heard her thoughts, Raimundo walked in. "Hey, what's goin' on? Did Chase just tell Omi he was buyin' him a puppy?" he jokingly asked, seeing Omi hugging Chase how he was.

"Ooohh! Would you buy me a puppy?" he asked Chase eagerly, bouncing up and down, "Please! Please! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease!"

Chase tried to settle Omi. "Maybe. Calm down, Omi! I'm not sure yet. Easy!" Omi was just so hyped up he was blurting out all sorts of things.

"Ooh! Now that Chase and Kimiko are a possession, I will have another big brother _and_ a puppy! This day could not get any better!" he chimed, still bouncing excitedly.

Raimundo blinked a couple of times and repeated, "Possession?" It took him only a few seconds to translate Omi's slang and he immediately looked at Kimiko. "No way, is he _serious_? You and Chase are _**dating**_!" Raimundo's jaw dropped to the floor and Kimiko nodded.

"Sorry you found out like this Rai, I was gonna tell you, but then Omi…" her voice trailed off. Omi was still bouncing happily, Chase looked like he was going to be sick.

Raimundo's face went into a firm line as he said, addressing Chase, "You had better take care of her. If you hurt her, even once, I will personally take you down. Got it?" Chase nodded, clutching his stomach. Kimiko quickly told Omi to stop and they all left. Clay gently tipping his hat to them before he left.

Kimiko looked at Chase, who was currently swallowing; trying to regain control of his stomach. She gently leaned in and kissed his cheek. Chase smiled at her and Kimiko began to wonder if things would ever be the same between them again.

**NOTE: Hey, um… there's gonna be a few more chapters… I think… Sorry this one was so short… But uh… the next chapter's full of tension, and questions and Kimiko is left wondering if Chase is ready to accept his feelings for her. Yeah, there's some good stuff on the way! This chapter made me kinda sick, I hate mushy stuff like this… But, yeah, next chapter will have a hinted lemon. I'm not writing one, you guys can imagine it on your own when it happens! ;p So, yeah, await the goodness to come!**


	11. Not the answer

**Doo dee doo…**

**Oh! Hi there! I would like to warn all of you about to read this story!**

**There is an implied lemon in this chapter, so….**

**If you can't handle imagining a lemon for yourself, then skip that part of the story!**

**If you hate Chamiko lemons, then what the heck are you doing reading **_**this**_**?**

**Dumbasses…**

**Get out of my story if you don't like CHAMIKO!**

**This story is for Chamiko fans ONLY!**

**RAWR! I'll sick Chase on you! Seriously, I will…**

Understanding Chase

Chapter 11- Not the answer

The monks had been taking care of Chase for a little over a week. Chase was a surprisingly fast healer, considering his skull had been split! Kimiko had hardly ever left his side, she was so worried about him when he slept. Kimiko often took naps while he was awake, and had stayed up watching him sleep all night. Kimiko was so happy with him; it was written all over her face.

Chase had been joking with her, saying he would take her home with him after he was healed. It started as a joke, but eventually he began to mean what he said.

Kimiko hadn't really thought too much about it, but if you asked her if she wanted to marry Chase, she would have told you yes. Without hesitation, she would have said yes.

"Down," Chase addressed his big cats as he and Kimiko entered his palace. Kimiko had insisted it be just one night for now and maybe she could stay longer another time. Chase had said that one night would be enough to sustain him for a little while, but he would miss her.

No matter how many times she saw his lair, it never became less incredible to Kimiko. It was just so beautiful. "You certainly know how to put together a nice home, Chase" Kimiko said, not really talking to him, just talking out loud.

Chase stepped up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and he kissed her neck. "Glad it pleases you" he whispered, his lips brushing the soft pulse in her neck.

She giggled and said, "Chase, cut it out, that tickles." But Chase only continued to kiss her neck. He eventually starting nibbling on the pulse in her neck, and soon began licking her throat. It tickled, but Kimiko wasn't going to say that she didn't enjoy it. If she had, her pants would have caught fire that very instant.

Although, could her pants catch fire if she was the dragon of fire? She began to wonder.

Chase growled softly and seductively at her, "Let's take this upstairs, mm?" Kimiko felt a blush rise to her cheeks, but she went with him willingly. She loved him, she wasn't going to say no to what she wanted just as badly as him! Chase took her into his bedroom and threw her upon the bed.

Kimiko blushed when he leaned in over her. Chase started gently with her, simply beginning with a kiss. But that night would be the most passionate of their entire lives.

**Imagine it for yourself. We got to the next morning, when Kimiko's waking up…**

"Glad to see you're back amongst the living, my love," Chase teased, gently stroking Kimiko's arm. She opened her eyes a little and snuggled closer into his bare chest. Chase was so warm! He smiled at her and brushed a few stray ebony locks from her porcelain skin. She looked at him, her sky blue eyes were smiling at him.

"I'm so happy things are finally gonna be different Chase," she whispered; snuggling into him more.

Chase sat up instantly. "What?" was all he said.

Kimiko blinked a couple of times. "well, you can't expect us to go back to being enemies, can you?" she asked.

Chase pulled himself up a little more, making Kimiko lose her ever-present grip on his body. He spoke, his voice sounded like it didn't belong to him, "No, Kimiko… We… we have to go back to the way things were… Please understand. Things can't change between us…"

Now Kimiko sat up. "Chase, what are you talking about? Did last night mean _**nothing**_ to you?" she asked, tears threatening to spill over any second.

Chase held her face, wiping away her tears with his thumbs. "Kimiko, it meant everything to me…! But things have to stay the way they were. If Hannibal or Wuya ever found out they'd…" his voice trailed off, worry filling his eyes.

Kimiko knew that if they found out they would use her against him. She was fully aware of the risks of being with an evil villain. But this hurt her; to hear Chase say that he didn't want them to be together? It was heart-wrenching.

"Please, Chase, for the first time in my life, I feel like I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be. Nobody's hurt because of me, nobody's mad, everyone's happy. For the first time I feel like everything fits. And, when-when I… And, an, an, an and when I look at you… I- I'm home…!" the tears spilled out as Kimiko pleaded with him, "Please, I don't want that to go away…" she put her head against his chest, but Chase pulled away and stood up; getting out of bed.

Chase had his back to her, his arms were folded and his head was hung slightly low. Finally he spoke. "Kimiko, I love you, but… I don't think I'm the answer for the questions that you still have… I'm not the missing piece to the puzzle you've been putting together all your life…" his voice came out as barely a whisper. Kimiko was about to argue with him, but he spoke again. "You should go…"

The tears poured out now, but she did as he said. She gathered her clothes and dressed. Kimiko walked to the door of the room, but she looked back at Chase before she left. He had his face hidden in his right hand. Kimiko swallowed hard and walked out the door and back to the temple.

"Kim, what's wrong?" Raimundo asked upon seeing the crying girl return to the temple. His face fell and he asked, "He hurt you, didn't he?"

Kimiko shook her head and whispered, "No, Rai… I- I need to be alone…" And with that the heartbroken girl walked back to her room to sob herself to sleep.

**Told ya there'd be tension! This was a fairly short chapter, but not as bad as the last one, I think… Well! Chase certainly seems to be having second thoughts, doesn't he? Yep… Being an evil prince of darkness puts a strain on emotions you never use, ya know. Maybe he's trying to come to grips. Who knows? Oh yeah, I know.**


	12. Lost

Understanding Chase

Chapter 12- Lost

As the days went by, Kimiko felt more and more desperate to have Chase back beside her. She missed him, she wasn't going to lie about her feelings. And everybody felt the waves of her depression 24/7. Raimundo offered to give Chase a piece of his mind, but Kimiko always said to leave Chase alone. She wanted nothing more than to take him in her arms and tell her that she didn't care if she got hurt, so long as she never had to leave him.

A Shen Gong Wu had been activated. Dojo told Kimiko she didn't have to go if she didn't want to, but she said she would help.

"It lets you see what the deepest desire of one's heart is…" Raimundo read aloud, "Huh… Useful if you wanna use it against someone I guess…"

Kimiko perked up when she heard that. If she could get the Wu, she could know if Chase was really what she wanted. She had to know. She felt so lost right now, anything would satisfy her.

Thoughts bounced around in the cavity that was Kimiko's tortured noggin as they flew to retrieve the Wu. When they landed, it barely registered with her.

She didn't really try to fight the Jackbots and the vicious attacks from Wuya and Katnappe. She just walked in a direction. She didn't know where she was going or why she went that way, but something told her to go that way. All attacks coming her way seemed to go in slow motion to her. She ducked as a Jackbot flew towards her; it rammed into Wuya. She dodged Katnappe's kittens by merely lifting her leg a little higher when she stepped. She ignored Jack's rants and just kept walking. She felt so lost, she didn't realize she knew exactly where she was going.

She spotted the Wu and reached out gingerly to take it. An all too familiar gloved hand touched the other end of the strange heart shaped Wu.

Kimiko felt her spirits lift and her heart sink as she looked up to find Chase's eyes staring into hers.

She suddenly had one thought. "Chase, I challenge you to a Xiaolin showdown! The game is truth or lie! First to fall loses! No Shen Gong Wu! Just you and me battling for this!" she shouted, sudden confidence filling her head.

Chase accepted and the landscape floated away to reveal balloons. It looked all too familiar to Jack and Omi, as they had done the same challenge years ago. Omi had a feeling that Kimiko had some sort of tactic in choosing this challenge.

They yelled Gong yi tempai together and Kimiko started.

"Did that night mean anything to you at all?" she asked, her voice full of hate and sorrow together.

Chase stood, facing her and said calmly, "Of course it did. It meant the world to me, Kimiko. I told you that."

"Then why did you tell me to leave?" she yelled, tears spilling out of her sky blue irises.

"Because I wasn't ready to commit," he said. The balloon turned and popped beneath him. He lied.

Kimiko screamed at him, "Don't lie to me! Why did you tell me that things couldn't change?"

Chase groaned. "Because they can't!" the balloon popped. He hadn't lied, it just wasn't entirely true.

Kimiko looked at him, her eyes full of hurt.

"Why can't you see that I'm not trying to hurt you?" he yelled, regaining his balance on a new balloon.

Kimiko retorted, "Because you won't let me! Why can't you just tell me why you won't accept that we have something?"

"I _have_ accepted that!" he snapped back, "We just can't be together! Why can't you understand that?"

"Because I finally felt like things were going right! I thought you would see how happy you made me!" she sobbed.

"I did see that! Didn't you see that I felt the same way?" he asked, his voice harsh.

Kimiko yelled, "Yes! That's why I don't understand why you can't just tell me! Why are you so adamant on us not being together?"

Chase yelled back, "Because we just can't be!" the balloon popped beneath him. Once again, he hadn't lied, he just hadn't answered her question.

"**Why won't you just tell me?**" she sobbed, holding her ribs as they began to ache from yelling through her tears.

Chase yelled back, "Because I thought you'd figure it out on your own!"

Kimiko blinked and looked at him. He hopped to the balloon she was floating on.

She asked, "Then why? Obviously I haven't. Why?"

Chase sighed. "Kimiko, I don't want to see you get hurt. If we stayed together… And Hannibal tried to use you to get to me… I couldn't give you up. I'd give in instantly.. But he would still hurt you. I know what he's like… I don't want to see you broken…" he said, kneeling down to caress her face.

"I feel lost without you, can't you just give up on feeling worried for me? I can take care of myself, you should know that…" she said, her voice shaking with her freshly cried tears.

Chase said a single word and the balloon popped underneath them. He made certain that she was above him, making himself heavier by positioning his body. The showdown ended with Kimiko holding the Shen Gong Wu and Chase standing before her.

Chase had said yes. He had lied. He could never stop worrying about her. Now that he had something he wanted to protect, he didn't want anything to happen to her. He just wanted her to stay safe.

She looked at him, her eyes were lost in his. Chase smiled softly.

"Use the Wu, see what the deepest desire of my heart is," Chase said, opening his arms to let her. Kimiko said the name of the Wu, but she pointed it at herself.

Everyone was shocked by this. They had all thought she wanted it to see what Chase wanted. Why did she want to see what she wanted? Didn't she already know?

Kimiko saw into her mind. She saw herself, sitting in a hammock with a baby in her arms. It had a few tufts of black hair on its head and it had glimmering gold eyes. Just like his father. Chase approached her and sat beside her on the hammock in her mind. He put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. Kimiko could see in the vision that she was pregnant. She had the young baby boy in her arms as Chase rubbed her glowing stomach.

The vision ended. Kimiko opened her eyes to find everyone staring at her. She looked at everyone's questioning gazes and she knew they wanted to know what she had seen. But she did not answer. She looked Chase dead in the eye.

"It is you…" she whispered. Chase looked slightly taken aback, the others looked lost. They had no idea what she was talking about.

Chase spoke, his voice calm, but weak, "Kimiko… I know what you saw, but… I'm not the one… I'm not the answer for you… I… It can't be me."

With that, chase vanished into thin air. Kimiko smiled gently, however. She knew exactly what she wanted now. She wanted a family with Chase. And the more she thought about it, the more she realized it made sense. She began to realize that she had wanted it ever since the first time she saw him. Joy swept over her.

She had to let Chase know that he was the answer. He was the missing piece to her puzzle! He was all she wanted, and she knew what direction she had to go to get him to see that. She no longer felt that feeling of lost. She knew what she had to do, now the only thing left was how to do it.


	13. Training

**Hey peeps! I just thought y'all… damn it… I hate the word y'all… Damn… Anywho, I thought you all should know that this story is putting serious strain on my brain! I don't want it to end, but at the same time I'm like, ugh, how many chapters have I gone through now? It's ridiculous! I know people enjoy my stories, so I thank those who review everything I do… But it puts pressure on me when people yell that I need to update and I can't end a story yet. I feel like you're all watching me! DON'T WATCH ME! I KEEL YOU!**

_**Chase: WTF is your problem?**_

**DON'T SWEAR CHASE! YOU'RE A CHARACTER IN A KIDS' SHOW FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!**

_**Chase: Fuck. I am?**_

**YES! NOW STOP IT!**

Understanding Chase

Chapter 13- Training

Chase sat in his throne, absentmindedly scratching one of his cats behind the ears. He hadn't really done anything for the week since Kimiko had won that showdown against him. Nothing sounded worth it. Training, sure, he always did that. Meditation, yeah, he always meditated. But other things, like spying or plotting or fantasizing about Kimiko even, just didn't seem worth it. Everything just felt so pointless to him. He hated feeling so depressed. It wasn't something he felt often and he wished he didn't feel it now. But, he did, and he knew why. He knew it was because he missed Kimiko. That much did not surprise him. But he couldn't take her back. If Hannibal Bean hurt her to get to him, he'd never be able to live with himself.

One of his cats had gone to the door, Wuya was out with Katnappe; shopping. So his cat went to see who was at his front… uh… door? And Chase merely sat, staring off into nothingness. He was so bored…

"Uh, Chase…?" he knew that voice. Chase sat up and turned his head in the direction the voice came from. Kimiko was standing behind his big cat that had gone to the door.

He stood up. "Kimiko…" he whispered her name as he walked towards her. He got halfway and stopped dead. "Why are you here?" he asked, resuming his poker face.

Kimiko smiled and walked toward him. She ran her finger along the lining of his armor and she said, "Well… You said you were worried about me not being able to handle myself against Hannibal…"

"Uh huh…" he mumbled, his eyes watching her hungrily as she circled him.

Kimiko grinned and said, "So I thought, if you're that worried, I should learn from the best, right?"

Chase smirked at her and said, "That would be wise… I'm listening…"

Kimiko smirked in response. "So… Maybe… You could train me…?" Chase's face hardened. His lips went into a firm line and his brows furrowed. He had to think on her proposition.

Finally he spoke. "Would you be willing to train everyday?" he asked, looking at her as he would a new student.

"Willing 24/7, Chase," she replied, still tracing his armor with her finger.

Chase nodded. Then he stopped her and pulled her into him. His hands on her shoulders, he held her back up against him. Kimiko blushed and Chase whispered, "But… before we start training… how would you like to train in a _different_ way…?"

Kimiko smirked, but she quickly hid her amusement and said with a sigh, "What would be the point? I mean, if I can't defend myself… We wouldn't ever get to _train_ again…" She used air quotes on the word train.

Chase grinned. So that was her game? Fine. He took her to his training room and began showing her all sorts of ways to keep Hannibal Bean at bay. By the end of four hours Kimiko's limbs felt like pudding. She had never trained so hard in her life! It felt good to push herself, but she had no idea how strong chase really was! Mostly because he had never really attacked her before… He had attacked Rai, Omi, and Clay, but he had never really laid a hand on her before. Now she was understanding why he was such a powerful evil villain.

Kimiko collapsed, landing flat on her back. She was exhausted. Chase smiled down at her.

"Tired already?" he asked, knowing fully well that she was. Kimiko groaned in response to his joking tone. He only chuckled at this.

"You're not going to get any better if you give up when you've only just started, you know," he said with a smile; he reached out a hand, helping her to her feet.

"We started four hours ago Chase. Give a girl a break," she grumbled, trying not to fall down again. Chase chuckled at her again.

He stroked her cheek with the back of his hand fondly and said absentmindedly, "I know…"

**Weeks go by… OMG, I'm lazy… Shut up…**

Kimiko had kept up her training with Chase; she got promoted to the level of Shoku warrior. In fact, she had gotten so good since the start of her training with Chase that Master Fung said she had surpassed Shoku warrior. He said she was at the level Chase was before he turned evil.

Not very cheerful, but that was quite a feat according to him. She would be the first female to become a dragon sooner than she knew it. That was a big deal.

"Rar!" Kimiko was playing a game with Omi at the moment, he kept asking her to play dragons with him. At the moment, Kimiko was the dragon and he was the knight who had come to slay her. It was actually quite funny, as Omi decided a pot on his head was necessary to make the role work correctly. He looked like a dork.

She rubbed his head after he 'killed' her just as Dojo came slithering out shouting about a Wu.

"It's a BIG one kids! We'd better hurry!" he shouted as he grew in size. The kids all climbed onto his back and they sped off.

"So what's so big about it?" Clay asked curiously as Kimiko opened the scroll.

She read aloud, "It's called the Monstromander… It makes people into horrible monsters so that they don't remember who they were or who their friends were or anything… They obey whoever transformed them… Yeesh… Sounds like a Wu Hannibal would do anything to have…" Raimundo nodded in agreement as Omi pondered how they'd be able to get it.

They landed in the middle of a desert. There was an oasis nearby, but that was the only green for miles. They immediately began searching, the Falcon's Eye being very useful in this search. Eventually they found it in the sand, and began digging. Of course, once they started, Wuya, Hannibal, Jack, and Chase showed up.

Understandable; they all wanted the power of this Shen Gong Wu for themselves. So, everyone started attacking each other. Hannibal and Chase of course were at each other's throats the whole time; they still hated each other. They would most likely never get over their hate. Fine by everyone else, they had enough to deal with. Fighting Hannibal would not be beneficial to the monks, or Jack. Wuya was still Hannibal's partial partner, so they didn't really attack each other. Kimiko knew Chase wouldn't attack them now, he wouldn't risk harming her closest friends anymore.

Of course, Hannibal would… Kimiko had finally uncovered the Wu and was immediately thrown on her butt by Hannibal. The Wu flew from her hands and was caught by Chase, Wuya, Jack, Raimundo, Omi, and Clay. Everyone except her and Hannibal. Great… She'd have to watch from the sidelines with a bean who did not hide the fact that he was a bit of a womanizer. Just what she needed.

Kimiko had been feeling sick lately. She couldn't hold down half the food she ate and she constantly felt tired; no matter how long she slept. She was beginning to wonder one thing. Although she knew it was too early to tell, but Kimiko had a feeling that she was pregnant.

Standing next to Hannibal Bean wasn't as dull as it sounded. He kept flirting with her and telling her she deserved to be with a _real_ warrior.

"Ha, and a _BEAN_ suffices as a _real_ warrior?" she scoffed at him. She noticed that because she was spending so much time with Chase that she was beginning to sound like him. No, she wasn't mean to her friends, she just started using bigger words and speaking with a dialect that made you think she was born in this land and not Japan.

Hannibal frowned at her after that snaky comment. "You're sounding a lot like Chase miss. Why is that?" he hissed at her, still trying to be seductive.

Kimiko smirked. "At least I'm not sounding like you! Have you heard your creepy Southern accent? Jeez, at least Clay doesn't sound like one of those sixty year old perverts…" she spat brilliantly. Again, he frowned at her.

Hannibal observed Kimiko's features closely. She was an incredibly beautiful girl, but he noticed a slight pooch in her abdominal area that concerned him. He watched her eyes. He noticed that she was watching Chase, along with her monk friends. Why would she care about Chase? They were enemies.

His eyes widened with realization. Chase had yet to attack the monks. They weren't enemies anymore! And her pooch told him why.

"You're Chase's bitch…" he whispered. Unfortunately for both of them, Kimiko heard.

She screeched at him and immediately began to attack. Hannibal was able to hold his own, but he was surprised by how similar her attacks were to those of Chase's. _He's been training her_! Hannibal could hardly believe it. Chase had a weakness, and it was this little monk! Oh how he could use this to his advantage.

Kimiko lunged a fist at him and Hannibal grabbed it and proceeded to strike the back of her neck, knocking her unconscious.

"Hey Chase!" he shouted down to the man in the midst of a showdown.

Chase looked up, and was met by a sight that made his stomach turn. Kimiko was unconscious in Hannibal's arms.

"…No…" he whispered as Hannibal shouted some more at him.

"You want your little doll back? Then you'd best surrender your powers to me by the end of the night!" Hannibal hopped onto Ying Ying, and the bird held Kimiko in its feet.

"NO!" Chase screamed as he immediately ran out of the showdown and after Kimiko.

Raimundo stood dead still. "You're allowed to leave showdowns?" he asked aloud. Everyone shrugged and the monks ran after Kimiko as well.

'She can't be hurt… She has to be okay,' Chase's thoughts were frantic and full of concern for Kimiko. Hannibal was willing to kill Kimiko to get what he wanted; he had to get to her before that happened.


	14. Don't Mess With The Monk

Understanding Chase

Don't Mess With The Monk- Chapter 14

Kimiko woke up feeling dizzy. She tried to lift her arms, but found them restrained by what felt like chains. Her body hurt all over.

"Glad to see you've finally woken, miss," the creepy southern accent told her who it was addressing her.

Kimiko spat at him, "Where the hell am I?" He only laughed.

"If I told you, it would ruin the whole surprise," suddenly the ugly yellow eyes of the bean were staring down into her blue ones, "We wouldn't want that, would we?" Kimiko felt one of his vine-hands stroking her abdomen.

She thrashed, trying to kick him, but she found she could not. So she yelled, "Paws off me!"

Hannibal laughed maliciously. "No. I think I'll lay my 'paws' all over Chase's property. Especially if it angers him to have you and your child in my clutches," he said, chuckling darkly.

Kimiko blinked a couple of times. "Child…?" she whispered; so she was right! She really was pregnant with Chase's child!

Hannibal laughed again. "You were pregnant and you didn't even know? Oh dear, Chase will have his hands full when I take his powers and give you back…" he said, shaking his uh, head…?

Kimiko spat, "I did know! And like you'd actually keep your word!" Hannibal laughed and agreed with her. He then, um, walked? off.

Kimiko looked around; she was in a fairly large dome-roofed building. She was chained to a stone bed, and she couldn't really see anything more than the walls.

Suddenly Hannibal moved the stone bed she was on and hung it on the wall. He then hit a button and a pool of lava opened up before her.

"Don't try to get out, unless… you wanted to become a fried dragon…" he said and then laughed evilly. Kimiko wanted to murder this bean. She had a feeling Chase was being tortured by the thought of her.

She wished she could contact Chase to tell him that she was okay.

A nasally voice spoke, Kimiko recognized it as Wuya. "Why are you bothering with her? Chase only ever cared about Omi…" she said to Hannibal.

Hannibal Bean laughed as if she had just told a good joke. "Oh I think Chase will be most concerned for the safety of the bearer of his offspring," he said. Kimiko could picture Wuya's jaw dropping at that comment, and that made her smile. She couldn't see Wuya around Hannibal's gigantic red form, but she still knew it was Wuya.

Kimiko heated up her wrists; she was trying to make fire. But then she noticed that when she heated her wrists, the chains glowed red a little. She continued to repeatedly heat the metal and cool it, over and over again. She could feel the metal weakening, but it wasn't enough just yet.

Kimiko heard a loud smashing sound. She heard Omi yell about how Hannibal was prepared to suffer a humiliating defeat and that was followed by Chase calling her name. She felt joy sweep over her.

"Chase! Guys! I'm okay!" Kimiko yelled back. The lights in the giant room suddenly came on and Kimiko now saw the hundreds of rock creatures everywhere. Her eyes widened at the horrifying sight. Wuya had gotten her powers back? When?

She looked around until she saw Chase and the others. Chase had brought his cats, thankfully. He always was prepared for anything. But when Wuya ordered the rock creatures to attack, the entire scene turned to chaos. Chase was fighting Hannibal and Wuya at once. The other monks were fighting the rock creatures with the cat warriors, and Kimiko could see Dojo slithering towards her.

She continued to heat the metal chains binding her. The metal was beginning to melt, but because she was the dragon of fire, it didn't hurt. She had to help! She couldn't let Hannibal trick Chase!

Kimiko was so close to freeing herself. So close! But she heard Hannibal yell and that brought her attention back to the battle. What she saw horrified her.

Omi and the others were trapped inside rock creatures, and the cat warriors were still in the midst of fighting. Chase looked battered, but was still standing before Wuya and Hannibal.

Hannibal had yelled, "Alright Chase! You want your precious bitch so badly? Then surrender your powers to me!"

Chase looked at Kimiko, she meant everything to him. To Kimiko's horror, Chase was going to do it. She screamed no at him, but Hannibal told her to shut up.

Hannibal and Wuya were preparing to extract Chase's energy from him when a tiny finger tapped Hannibal on the shoulder.

He turned his head around and saw Kimiko smirking at him.

"Don't you touch him," she said just before punching a flaming fist into Hannibal's face and sending him flying into the rock creature trapping her friends. The impact broke the rock creature and freed her fellow monks.

Chase smiled happily and took the moment of distraction to kick the side of Wuya's head and send her flying. He then backed into Kimiko's back.

They were surrounded by the rock creatures. Chase whispered to her, "How many do you think you can get?"

"As many as I feel need to die," she whispered in response.

They leapt to attack after Chase had said, "That's my girl."

It took quite some time, but they eventually killed all the rock creatures and Omi had figured out how to get a puzzle box that Kimiko didn't know where he got to work and trapped Wuya inside it. Hannibal was angry that he had lost; he wasn't going down like this.

He pulled a strange lever and gigantic rocks tumbled down from nowhere. Chase being Chase tried to protect Kimiko from every single one. And in the process got hit by one. Hard.

It didn't injure him like the first time Hannibal had thrown a rock at her, but his armor was dented pretty nicely in the back and a little blood oozed out of the cracks in it.

When she saw that Hannibal had hurt Chase again, Kimiko snapped. She started chucking fire at him as fast as she possibly could, and she was landing quite a few good hits. Hannibal's red skin was blackening from being singed by her. Kimiko was screaming at him, and none of the other monks could calm her down.

Kimiko was about to kill Hannibal when a gloved hand held hers. Kimiko stopped dead and turned her blue eyes to Chase.

Blood was dripping down his chin, but he smiled gently at her. Kimiko threw her arms around his neck and sobbed into his armored chest. Chase tilted her head up to look at him.

"This is why I'm not the one for you… I make you do things you would never do in a million years… You almost killed for me, Kimiko…" he whispered to her. Kimiko tried to protest, but Chase vanished in an instant; along with his cats.

Kimiko slumped to her knees and sobbed into her hands. The guys came around and held her. Kimiko had tried to tell Chase that she was pregnant, but he refused to listen. She knew it was because he cared about her that he tried so hard to distance himself from her. But he had to know.

**Eeeey, a couple days later…!**

Kimiko was let into Chase's palace by one of his tigers. It took her to his throne room.

Chase stood up when he saw her, but he only said she should leave.

Kimiko frowned and marched up to him.

"Kimiko, I'm sorry, but I'm just not-" Chase began, but was cut off by Kimiko's harsh tone.

"Chase Young, you listen to me right now," he sat down and she continued, "You are the answer to all of the questions I've ever had. I know it for a fact. My heart's greatest desire was to have a family with you."

Chase spoke, "Kimiko, that can't ever happen. You know as well as I-"

She cut him off one final time. All she had to say was, "Chase, I'm pregnant."

**And that is the end! Maybe I'll make a sequel with the Chamiko baby… Or… Maybe one of you guys will make the sequel! Cuz honestly, this is how I pictured it ending the whole time. Kimiko just coming right out and saying that she was pregnant. I wanted Kimiko to sound like a mom at the end. Sorry if the fight sequences were a bit dull, I'm not very good at describing combat… But, yeah. That's where I leave you. So if you really want more, then ask me and I'll most likely let you write out how you want it to continue. I have a feeling there will be a couple babehs in a sequel if one is made…**

**HOPE YOU ENJOYED!**


End file.
